galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Topics
This is a list of topics, key words, phrases and subjects found in the Galactic Chronicles Books. I hope to create an information page on all of them. The list is not complete as the Galactic Chronicles Series is continue to grow and I am going to do a re-write on the already published books soon, in order to streamline the story and to fill a few plot holes and fix a few continuity errors. 0-9 1000 Klick Mark 1000 Kilo Thermo-Charge Bone Yard Planets 12th Fighter Squadron (Devastator) 14,453th rank 14th of July 4994 15 Oslo Plaza, Harbors Row Planet Nilfeheim 154 Old Clans 185 Cadet Teams 200 Credit Question 200 Immortals 200,000 years of exclusive female government 2099-2110 2121, Year of the Gene Clone Attack Year 2122 2160, January 5th 2160, Year Nilfeheim was settled 2200 Year Nilfeheim starts piracy 2210 Saturnians join the Union 2220, Year United Stars of the Galaxy was founded 234th Fleet 2390 Year Nilfeheim becomes Union Member 24 modified RAMA bots 2D Screens 3100, Year 32 Purple Throat Colonies 33rd Colony 33rd Memorial Day 350 first families 38 special 40,000 Credit Cyber Enhancement 400 hundred year old Instructor 4998, Union Citizens vote on Public Capital Punishment 4th act of the Declaration of Universal rights 4th Intergalactic War 50 cal revolver 5348 Year Erica chances to become a Narth 64th Section of Deck 61 7.62 x 51 mm 700 Series 712 Series 719 Series 794 Series A A the Mighty A two meter, slime oozing slug with eyes on stalks A. Vogt and Isher - Weapon Merchants and Gun Smiths A20 Havoc Ship to ship torpedo Aaron Mendel Aawut abandoned Kermac lab complex Absolut Vodka Academy Academy Administration Academy Administration Building Academy Bell Academy career Academy Dome entrance Academy Entry Process Academy Pranks Academy Pre Entry Test Ace Redirect to Fighter Ace Acipenser Fish acute sense of danger Adam Smith Adam the First ADCAP-Barracuda Destroyer Ademan Clusen Admiral Bill Strother Admiral Connors Hiro Dent Admiral Holman Admiral Mc Elligott Admiral of the Fleet Admiral Richard Stahl Webb Stokes Advanced Robotic Technology Adventures of Captain Herron Aera Denial Drone Aerial Assault Version Afonee Aft Shield Generators AG Lifters AGC Redirect to Association of Galactic Citizens Agent of the Worm Agra Bot Agra Bot Technician Agra Marine Products Agra Product Freighter Agresso Level Agro Product Purchaser USS ARGUS AI Redirect to Artificial Intelligence Aikido Air dried squid Air Rifle Air Lock Ak Fectiv Ak Pure Akram Akth'tjak Akuneee Alakarr Alakarr-Union War of 2320 Alan Forster Town alarm gas Albert (Al) or Al redirect to Albert Alcove of Planet Nilfeheim Algeri System Alert Condition Yellow Alex Enroe Algear Moansti Alhquist Clan Alice Alice in Wonderland Alien Abductions Alien AI Alien Dressers Alien Monument Alien Woman Alikta Huffh Family All Boards Show Green All Terrain Boots All Terrain Wheelbarrows All White Nestling or All-White-Nestling All Xeno Intelligence Operations Monitors Alpha Centauri Alpha Order Seven Alpha Wing Alpha-War Workers™ Alsher Wintsun Altar of Odin Alti-karr Knife Alvar Bergeson Alvor's Cove Alya Sinafar Alycia Lichfangh Alyia Lichfangh AM Bombs Ambulocetus American Dream Scanner Operator American Spirit Ammutherathi Amphibian Snake species Amphibians of Ulta Amphitheater Amun, First Eunuch and High Servant Amundsen Amuse-Matic Anali Ancestral Home Near Edinburgh Scotland Anchor Woman from Ceres Anchors was a Purple Throat Shiss Ancient Challenge Ancient Egypt Ancient Friend Ancient German Opera Ancient Hermit Ancient One Ancient Rite of Passage And that's from a being that just came from deep space and looked as hot as an active volcano Andoria Andorian Andorian Restaurant Andromeda Galaxy Angel of Death Anna Annapolis Annapolis City, Arsenal V Annapolis, Earth Annapolis Tower Annapolis Tower, San Francisco Annar Annar and Gunnar Annelid Anni Anntko, the Prophet Annual Saturnian Strongmen Festivities Another Elder had been Killed Ant Hill Anti-Male Hysteria Antimatter Bomb or Antimatter Fusion Bomb Anti Power Anti Rex Schwartz Association Anti-Static Rag Antique and Artifact Dealers Antique Pre-Astro Things from Earth Antique Replica Pipe Apple Syntho I-Assistant Appletree, Cadet Applicant Applicant Binks Applicant Road April 1st 5010 Aquavit Arachnoid Arachnoid Sunglasses Archa Elevators Archa Port Archa Silk Archa Tourism Board Archa Archa, Planet Arcologies Ardalf Area 51 Arguer Argurus Argyle Swenson Argyle Swenson glued his teacher Mr. Henderson to the teacher's toilet Ariadne Ariadne Module Arjuna Battle Suits Arlboro Arlboro Hegemony Arlicherb Arlicherb System Arm Cannon Arm Knife Wound Armadillo, Project or Project Armadillo Armed Forces and society: problems of non human alien integration Armin Thingsdal Armor Floater Armosia Armstrong Town Army of White Dressed Beings Arnske Clan Arnske Clan Chief Arnske, Sif or Sif Arnske arrogant and blind as a Kermac wizard Arrowhead Shaped Object Arsenal Arsenal Class Ship Arsenal Corridor Arsenal Defense Fleet Arsenal Gate Arsenal I Arsenal II Arsenal III Arsenal IV Arsenal IIX Arsenal IX Arsenal System Arsenal V Arsenal VI Arsenal VII Arsenal X Arth Arthur Swine Redirect to Arthur's Swine and Dine Arthur's Swine and Dine Arti Grav Arti Grav Lifter Arti Grav Propulsion Boots Arti Womb or Arti-Womb Artifib-Ropes Artificial Boobies or Artificial Breasts Artificial Intelligence Artificial Wormhole Gates Artikaa Civilization or Artikaa Artillery Unit Aryans As the Robot Watches ASAP Ascent and Ascend redirect to Ascent Aseir Aseir Park Assembly News Asgard Asia Snax Asimov City Assasin Guild Assassin and Assassins redirect to Assassin Assembly Sphere Assembly or Union Assembly or United Stars Assembly Assemby Concourse Assholes and Bigots Assimov's Laws Associates of the Worm possible redundance with Agents of the Worm Association of Galactic Citizens Association of Lawful Connectors Association of Real Connectors Asteroid 467 Asteroid Generation Ship of the Magulon Astrid Girl Astrid Mossberg Astrid Mossberg Park Astro Collector Convention on Ulta ATF Atkins, Mr. or Mr. Atkins or (first-name) Atkins with Mr. Adkins redirect Atlantic Sturgeon Atmosphere on the Rock Atomic Compacted Neutronium attack au fer Attikan Attikan Cadet at Newport (does he have a name?) Attikan Cadets (names?) Attikan Commonwealth Augurs was an unarmed version of the Wolfcraft or Augurs Aunt Freydis or Freydis Olafson with Aunt Freydis redirect Aunt Freydis gets stabbed Aunt Freydis was a midwife Aunt Liz Aurellius, Lieutenant Austronesian Authh- Trees Auties Auto Doc or Auto-Doc Auto Dresser Auto Loader Auto Restraint Automatic Door Aux Craft or Auxiliary Craft with Aux Craft redirect Auxiliary Craft Hangars Auxiliary Space Craft Development Department Auxillary Space Craft Development Avalon fought a battle against Nul-Nul Avatar Body Avatar Enabled GalNet Terminal average lifespan for humans was 250 years Avera Awesome Avenger awesome real sword replica from Earth AWW Axel Enroe AXIOM Az-Az Azure Throne Azure-Delight Azure-Rose B B the Miniscule Bachelor Housing Bachelor housing complex 345A bachelor's home Back up Brain bacon grease badly decomposed body Bagele mit lox und Schmier bagels Baghdad Bald headed sales person Balder Balder of the Darken Clan Balder, Planet bales of rotting fur Bales of Seaweed Balford Strand of the Orion arm ball room dance Balmi Bank deposit box on Holstein Planet Banzaii Sky Cycle Barber Bare Boulder Baron of Clusen Barracuda Barracuda Destroyers Barrow System Basic Command guidelines of the United Stars Navy Basic training Basket Lift bat infested cave bathe in the light baths of Hasvik battery crews Battle Moons Battle nanites Battle of Winston Planet Battle robots battle seat battle shields atmospheric mode Battle station chair Bavaria BBG-31 Beacon stars beat a steady rhythm on beetle spitting acid beetroot Beglo Belinda Belters Bennett Waite Berth 234 Beyond Limits Strongman competitions Bifrost, the Island big boy time Big Four bio barrier suit bio-electric signatures Bio-Robotnik™ Miner Bison Fleet tenders black and had the letters CC in gold on it black blob Black duckbill caps black leather jacket black mass of tentacles black mini skirt, a clingy blouse black Officers jacket black PVC face mask Black Robes Black Sirius black smokers black the unholy shade Blazing Inferno Blessed Blue Virgin bliss patch bloated Rose fish block C Blow Dart Blue blue and yellow Blue blood blue cloaked woman Blue Moon Blue protocol blue rectangle with a white Cross blue robot with the Information I Blue Segment Blue shape Blue team Blue-Blue-Blue Bobcat Bofors Saab Directed Energy Bolter Type III Bognar Bognar, the Attikan of the Blue team Boiling Oil Inferno Bolon Darr bomb conveyors for translocator cannons bomb elevator Bóndi Bone fire Bone Gripper Bone Mystery of Kansas system Bone Mystery on Wichita Bone Valley Bone Yard 49 Bone Yard Mountains Bone Yard Valley Bonglee Book 1 Book 2 Book 3 Book 7 Book of Legends Book of Sacred Traditions books, the old kind, printed on paper and sandwiched between two lids booming telepathic voice boot puller Borg Amundsen Exchange Manager both human and Shiss DNA Bottoms bowls and spoons from the Stockholm Ark bra Braddock flyer Braddock Murphy Vultron brand new arm Bredenberg Burg Bredenberg Colors of Yellow on Purple Bredenbergs Brenda Brown Bridge to the Andromeda Galaxy brig Bright Station Brigley’s Graviton Storms Brother Jaromir Brotherhood of Darkness brown bird like animals Brownstone, Planet Brunar Bendixen brunette listens to the name Hedda brutish beast Bubble tech layout bucket with polish Buffalo buildings of the Newport Academy built into a meteor impact crater. bulbs of fuel buoy chain Burgs of Nilfeheim burning foreign thought busy as a Klack world during a sugar water sale Butterfish filet Butterfly is an insect by the sac of grandmother, by the Saresii over 8000 years ago C Cadet Bernhard Cadet Elfiatra Cadet library Cadet Suppor Cadet Wetmouth Cadet, who was an Attikan Cafeteria's viewports calcmatics Califerm Califerm carrot Califerm felon Califermers camouflaged hover platforms Camp Idyllic Canadian Organ Donor Swine canyon tram Cape town 313 Cape towns caprioles on Winchester Captain Bartholomew Swiggard Captain Bernhard Sassoon Captain Flowar Saxa Captain Ironhand Captain K'Tngnk Captain K'Tngnk example Captain McKenzie Captain of the Devastator Captain Perma Captain Tiberius Captain Uhru's Memories, Captain Wonn Captain Zezz spoke of a similar incident Captain Zezz Zezzazzzzz service number 3094821-Z-3433 Captain’s Book shelf Captain's quarters Cara Paterhum Caram Carax Career advisor Cargo drone Cargo Handler Cargo handling Sarge Cargo skimmers Cargo Specialist Carl Alhquist Carl Lindgren Case six Caste Shiss Catacombs Cateria Cattle Baron Grill Cattle baron in Topeka on Wichita planet Cattle Barons Cattle King Hotel Cattle King Hotel Cattle-Men Association Caught Cave of Extinct clans Cave of Things Cave specialist Cave to the Valley cave wars of Winston Planet Caves of extinct Clans Caves of Honored Past Celtest – Terran Rumor Celtest artifacts Celtest colony Celtest Officer Celtest race Celtest ruins Celtest Terra legend Centillion Centillionair in Galactic History Centron Cerberus robot Cerberus type IX Cerebral Upload chair of Leif Ericson chair to battle mode Challenge at Dover Planet Challenge by the Old Keeper Chambers of the Chief guardian championship belt Chanel Box Chapter 15: QUAGMIRE BOG CHAPTER 19 : THE REGAN TROPHY CHAPTER 1: YEAR TWO Chapter 10 -Fat man Chapter 11 – Keepers CHAPTER 11: PARADE Chapter 12 – Caught CHAPTER 12: UNION WEEK Chapter 13- Uncle Hogun CHAPTER 13: Queens and Emperors Chapter 14 The Steiners Chapter 14: Thauran Politics Chapter 15: QUAGMIRE BOG CHAPTER 16: Psionic Snakes CHAPTER 17 - Celtest Chapter 17 - The Huffh Chapter 18- Funeral CHAPTER 18: NEWPORT CHAPTER 19: THE REAGAN TROPHY CHAPTER 2 : LONG TRIP Chapter 20: Security Clearance CHAPTER 21 : Demons Chapter 22: Into the Nebula CHAPTER 3 : FROZEN THREATS CHAPTER 4: FIELD CLASS CHAPTER 5: Third Year CHAPTER 6: USS DEVASTATOR Characteristic jamming method of Galactic Council Charge pack Charles the Robot Checkpoint 96 Cherby Cherry cobbler Cherubim Cherubim’s Ship Cheshire cat chest piece Chief Computronic Analyst Chief Guardian Chinese Lantern restaurant Chinese-American-Saresii Chinese-American-Saresii and Plutonian descent Chlorophyll-face Chocolate covered Green Hell Berries Chocolate dipped soft serve chow time Christian my brother Christianity Christmas present Chrome dome Church of Darkness Church of Odin Church of the Golden Whispering Spirit CID CID logo cigars Circle of Elders City of the Ker civilian laws Clan Colors and Symbols of Nilfeheim Clan feud Clans of Nilfeheim Class 1 Formal dress Class 4 weapon Class D Spaceport Class III Walther Pulse laser classified Mil Tech clear plastic material suit with a metallic collar Click-to-light anniversary Cliff Eels CLOAK cloaking shields Clone revolt Clone Wars Cloning machine Clusen’s Execution Clusen’s Mother Coiling monsters Cold white seasons Colonel Cornelius O'Hare Colonial Shiss Colony on Helgoland Colt 45 Model 1911 column with the glowing ring Combat Medic ribbon in gold Command and Control Command Balcony Command Code: Terra Terra 4-4-6 command order philosophy of the Navy Command seat in this rust bucket had been a leather sofa Command Version Commandant of Arsenal II Commander Becker Commander Brown Commander Cateria Commander Cotton Commander Dr. Brenda Brown Commander Fleming Commander Greer Regan Edward Commander Gwenn Hollow Commander Hammashannu Commander Hollow Commander Larson Commander Letsgo Commander Marcus Commander Marcus Rullus Commander of Cygnus Sector Commander of the 4th Squadron Commander on deck Commander Reagan E. Greer. Commander Reagan E. Greer. 17522-G-4511 Commander Stone Commandrix of the Saran Honor Legion, Holder of the sacred ankh. High priestess of Ra commercials Commodore Arnold Commodore Decker Commodore King Commodore Morgan Common Fund Common robot types Communication school of the Fleet Compacted Ultronit Compound fracture Computronic Computronic Droolers Concept of Monarchy Concourse were also food courts conference of the Science Council in 3500 Congress center CONN seat cocoon Connectors Construction command console Construction materials Containment Vault Level K Continent 4 Control Officers at Customs contusions Converters Copenhagen Ark Core Ward Sector Coreward Command Cork City Corporal Rengar Corporate Bio Wars of 2111 to 2114 Corporate owned Clone slaves Corporate Planets Corpsmen Corri-Door Corridor Patrol fleet Cosmic puzzle Costume Emporium Coulter Tower Council of Nobles Count had a fatal hunting accident Count Voluur Couple from Splish-Splash Courier Bot court martial courts of Hardwock cousins of the Elly Coven COWACOM (Coreward Fleet Command) Crackers Credits and money Crew and Settler manifest Criminal investigation Department Critical incidents of leadership Crocodile Face Cross Dress Convention Cross dresser Cryostasis containers Cryo-tanks Crystal bubble Crystal Palace crystalline skin Culture Pavilions Culture Type 191 P environment cup and a plate on the table were covered with dried fungus Cursed Trans Matter Station Curt, the load handler Cutting thought Cyber Jacks Cyber Jockeys Cybernauts Cybernetic guy's Cygnus Arm Cygnus Sector D D 12 shuttle D 14 Shuttle D 40 Long range shuttle D12 D30 D40 dagger bush Dai glyphs Dai Mothers Dai Pirate damn Viking-Pirate Dang me a Lips sis! Daniel Station Daoine dark arts dark blue armor suits dark blue Coveralls with a yellow cross dark brown bits Dark God Dark Lord Dark Object – Vanderstraat moon Dark Ones dark red leaves Dark vision goggles Darkwind data coin Data Heads data pulse travelled Daughters of Nilfeheim David Gorham, Lt. Security Chief Newport David Moyes David Silverzweig Day code Day Code List day of male pigs D-Dock Saloon dead man's personal log Deadan deadliest organic poison Death Dealers Death Fighter Death Sport Death World decent human flesh steak Deck 54 Decker decoy drones deep space forts deepest pits of Hel deepest pits of Under-All Defense Bunker Defense guns delegate of the Karthanian Demons at Hasvik DeNoir Arts-Paris Earth Depository of the Forbidden Derma-Patcher Destroyer suits Devastator Auxiliary destroyer USS Porter Devastator Auxiliary Ship 45-12, Barracuda Class Destroyer Devastator flag ship logo Devastator Knights Devi for Planetfall Diamond Ball Dick Faces Did your Sip Sap ever help you get your hands untangled Dietmar School bus pilot different Thauran Empire Dinner the Navy way Dinosaur Diobah Diplomatic Mission Ribbon 1st Class Direct access panel for ship systems Directed Energy blaster Dirndl dirt side Space Noob disc and the Dualix Discussion Docket dispute over Free fishers versus Fish Farmers Distant Speaker Operator Distinguished Space Star DNA manipulator hatcheries DNA matrix hatchery Do X101's have birthdays? Don Quixote Donheer Fighter don't call them Orcs Donuts doomed Universe Dorm senior Dorothy costume Dorothy Festival Dorothy Gale Dover Dover I Dover II Dover III Dover IV Dover V Dover System Downward Sector Dr. Brenda Brown Dr. Dwyer Dr. Hereford Dr. Neuberger Dr. Sam Neuberger Dr. Samuel Herford drab boiler suit Drag Queen Pageant Dragon Ants Draken Clan Drawing room Dream creator dream messengers dress she had chosen for me dressed like every Neo Viking Drifters drop rack Drop ship Drum Pad Dualix Dualix thing duck bill cap Duel on Maritime Duke Donheer Duke Voluur of the Tammors dumplings Duranium steel beams Duro-crete dye my leg hairs pink E E Type Explorer E. Olafson, Admiral Ret. USotG Navy) E-4 Petty Officer Earth Earth Expressions Earth monkeys Earth region Northern Europe Earth tunes Earths Europe Earth's Second World War Eastern Clan Easy-Go ecchymosed tissue Edda Edeka Food Mart Edinburgh Scotland eggheads Egill Skallagrímsson Egill’s Burg Egyptian priests Eighty T Klicks Elder Holger Elder Odvar Bendixen Elder of the Inner Circle Elder open mouth and the explosive tip elderly Yokuta electro sonar senses Elena the daughter of Gudrun Elfiatra Petetis Elfi's Dynasty mountain tribe Elfland Elhir Chief Elite school elite special forces units in the Union Elite Special forces Elkhart, the First Keeper Elkhart’s House Elly Funtuty songs in Yokuta style emergency call network emergency foam Emergency Psycho Medical services emergency tracheotomy Emotion enhancers Emperor of the Pan Saran Empire Emperor of the Thauran Nation Emperor Soron the Fifth Emperor Soron the Third Employment and Jobs Encyclopedia Galactica Endora Endora System Energy blaster Energy Buffer Bubbles Enforcers enforcers of the Universal Collectives Engineering Bee patch Engineering Manual 12 Engineering robots engineering version Enroe Corporation Enroe Fresh foods Enroe Industries Enroe Park Enroe Systems Industrial Recycler Enroe towers Entbok Entbok, who was of course not a real Karthanian Entering a system Entertainment Virtu Entrance K 200 Enviro Greens Equator Deck Section 9 Eric dies during Orbital Assault Exercise Eric dresses up as his mother Eric fights a fangsnapper Eric kills Frederick Steiner Eric Narth Olafson Eric NeoViking Boulevard Eric Olafson Eric Olafsons Fortune Eric Ragnarsson Eric’s Class mates at Basic School Eric’s Class room Eric’s cross dressing Erik Gustav Ragnarsson was killed in a Flyer accident Erwin Esscas the old capital City of the Ker Eternal Duality of Existence eukaryotic protist type infection Evans Exo loads Exo-terrestrial Intelligence Agency Explorer ship Explosive Device that was just a dummy external Port control F F.A.S.T (Fleet Anti-Terror Security Team) Faceless Seven failed abortion Fair Lady falcon-cloak Falkenhorst society Falkenhorst Supremacists False Beard whities famous immortal Cherubim fanatic girl with the Shrap-Gun Fangsnapper roast Fangsnappers Far Out fashion crazed, colored hair girl Fast Raider design competition fat Keeper fat Keeper is a Lindberg Fat man fat, half Shiss Duke Donheer Fectiv's older brother, Factnav Federal approval to produce offspring Federal Liberalists Federal Police Feeler horizon feeler knowledge FE-FTL female Togar diplomat fence projectors posts ferocious Annelid life forms of the Nul Empire Ferons Ferrous atoms encapsuled in a buckyball lattice woven in superdense carbon fiber Fest of Cultures Field challenges Fifth Marine Division fifty kilometers Fifty One Rules of Klack and War Fight Class Fighter jackets Fighter Priests fighter school at Arsenal IX final dropping phase fine hexagon pattern of the material fingernails grew to three inches length and the tips were razor sharp fire Demons Fire suppressor rays firebrand teacher first Circle of Elders First Class Starman First Contact Protocols first eight legged King of the Galaxy! First Exodus First Man servant of my master First Minister of the realm First Minister Voluur First of the Guard of the N' Toothal First Paladin of the Granit und Eichen Order First Son of Darkness First Space Kill Ribbon first thingstead of Nilfeheim first Union President first week Cadet Firstborn sons and the laws of the Firstborns fish-stinking Ult Five Clan Island Cluster to the West five credit lawyer Five Fight Judges five percent hurdle of Union votes five societies and sub species flag of the Science Corps flags of the Union flame broiled steak Fleet Base Algeri Fleet Base Roth’thk Fleet Career event on Holstein Planet on the fifteenth May 5013 FLEET COMMAND Fleet Legal School Fleet Legal School on Pluribus Fleet Liaison Office Fleet Omnitronic Nelson Fleet Personnel Central Fleet Regulation 4539-575 subsection eight Fleet song Fleet Technology Development Bureau fleet's largest Space port Fleming Flesh Scissor Bugs flicker crabs flicks flight belt Flight Jacket floating make shift base floor wax Flower Dreamers flyer service station Flyers and Skimmers flying chair Flying Cross flying snakes fools of the Golden Spirit foot stool Forbes Magazine Forbidden past Force Field Bra force field fence forces will manifest itself in avatars Forest of the Hanglers Fornax Fornax Cluster Fornax Hub Fort Ktysht’th on Planet T’Thkth forward research outpost four legged, horned beasts four meter tall male humanoid dressed like a female Frank Elmore, Planet Frankenstoners Fraternity on my own ship Frederick Steiner Free fishers versus Fish Farmers Freelancers Freemen Freeze your but off freight bed flyer Freight Floater French cut bottom French cut bottom of her bikini French fries Freons Freya's Falcon Coat Friends of the Yokuta ribbon Friesenheim clan Friesenheim Trishot Frontier Gems Inc. frozen snapper fur in Longnight FTE's FTL Energy cannon FTL Forced Energy cannon FTL Line Blast cannons FTL projectors Full Battle Mode engaged full Virtu Helm Funtuty songs and music Funtuty tunes Furniture made of Carved Stone Furries furry Holdian FYBO Port G Gal Drifters Galactic Ascent Galactic Gypsies Galactic Solutions Inc. Galactic Stage Galactic Survey project Galakto Entertainment Galantor Class Super Cruiser Gal-Date 0107-9999.91 GALEYE Gal-Mart suit Galmy Ship Computronic Specialist GalNet GalNet booth GalNet Brains GalNet News Anchors GalNet subscribers GalNet Terminal Galpin Galvin. schools security officer game of Tham-The Garbini Garry Nu-Chang Garry’s sister Gate keeper Gatekeeper of Hasvik gathering robots Gazelle Gelatin-like material Gen Clone Attack on the Terran Assembly Gen Furries Gen Mix Facility Gene Clone Products Gene Clones Gene mutation expert General Detention Center General Quarters Genetic tailoring Genetic tailoring during the second Exodus Genetic tailoring of the Neo Vikings Genimals genuine Terran Ger German German Terran Descent Germanic and Aryan sky god Tir Germany Ghost decks Gigamon Class Space Station Gilda Girl Hedda Gladiator Eagles Glamaan war Glamour Magazine Issue 24 5011 glass rods with a greenish liquid Glen Planet Gloria Gloria her best friend glyph of the Dai alphabet God Dust Goddess Ydun gold and Platinium chips golden bathing suit Golden Gate Bridge golden Mercy Cross golden metallic pupils Golden Ones or Golden golden pearl earrings Goo Snak Good Scoop Goosebumps Gore Gore Defenders Gortha Dock Experience Gortha Docks Gortha Docks Inc. Gortha HQ was a Glass and Metal façade Gotha Employee Grand hall of the Burg Grand Initiator Grand Wizard of unimaginable power, immense wisdom, Bearer of all military citations ever issued, He of the Military Might and Kermac Galactic Dominance Grandfather Grandfathers signet ring Grandfathers sword Granit und Eichen Order Graviton bombs Gravo bomb Gravo mine Gray Demon Gray Lines Space Bus Services. Great Chamber Great Clan wars Great grandfather Ivor Olafson Great Initiator green and gold of the Rillo green and yellow Steiner boats green and yellow Steiner Clan Green Hell Green Segments Green team Green Throat Shiss green want-to-be-officer Greenie Greifen Gretel Hemstaad Gretel’s mother Gretel’s sister Grimm Reaper Ground Effect Skimmer Groundskeeper Office The Guardian Guardian of the Vault Gudrun guise of an old Seer and Arguer Gungir Gunnar as Manager of Swine and Dine Gunter Eikson Gwen, the youngest Gwenn H Hadron particles half moon shaped knife half rotten slime fish Halifax Tower Hall of Collections Halls of Hasvik Halstaad Fjord Halstaad Port Hammer Fanatics Hangar Deck 7 Hangar One hanging bar Hanglers Hans Neugruber Hans winning the marksman challenge Hantkit Squirmer happy Nuflug Day Hard leather armor hard light holo Hardwock Hardwock family Uhrim Harel and Uley Harkun Harkun man servant Haromir harpoon turret Hasvik Keep Havoc System He has both human and Shiss DNA head technician of the Academy headless mannequin wearing a golden woman's dress and a feathered cape Headmaster heavy caliber plasma accelerator heavy destroyer suits heavy duty all terrain boots heel was made of Ultronit Heghoor scavengers Heidelberg Psi-Index Heidelberg score Heilbronner Heimdahl Hel Hell Hellstrom Clan Helm Helm position Hel's slimiest demon Her heel herd of raging Nul wearing Ultronit stiletto High heeled pumps Heritage Class Hermann Neugruber Hermit Hesten Clan Hevnen hexagon floating light signs hidden behind those white stockings hidden police ID chip High Halls High Priest of the Odin Church High Protector of Koken highest Security Clearance Hilfheim's leg Elhir Hip Inners his Grandfather's sister Hogun's Inn holding cell Holger Ragnarsson Holiday Inn Holman Holo cloak Holo show holographic presentation Holstein Pilsner Holstein Planet Holy fire Casters Holy Space holy task to protect Koken Homer Homo Sapiens Hoover-Vac Horatio Reynolds Horses Hospital ship Hot Keeper jar Hot Keeper jar with Fin Stew Hot Standby Hot Standby lounge Hotel owner would bring the Visualizer House of Clusen Hover desk hover platform how Fangsnappers and Human Babies come to be How rich is Rex Schwartz? HUD Huffh Huhgavh of a Narth huge 72 ounce steaks huge hexagon shaped rings Huhgavh Huhun Hullsk Snakes human female wearing black leather Human Females human flesh steak Human mystery Human remains detected Human Seed Code Human supremacists human tradition of Godfather ship humanoid female with cobalt blue hair and light blue skin. Humans and Nonhuman species Hunt Subs hyper accelerated uranium slugs Hythagh I I made a short speech raised the glass and we started our dinner I really am something like a demon I shrugged. “We didn’t hear any mess calls either.” I will leave at the fifth of September Igras Expanse Igras Nebula IHT II Security Immortal Admiral Imthe-Seth In-Betweeners independent weapon choices infested sofa inflatable Washing machine inner staff Insane Robot Coup attempt of 2412 Institute Floater Intelli-Fab Inter System Taxi Interlude 1: Pluribus Interlude 2 - Harkun Interlude: Rebirth INTERLUDE: BONEYARD INTERLUDE: LOGISTICS Interlude: Newport Academy – Officer’s lounge Interlude: Red Dragon INTERLUDE: Thauran Politics interpret reflected photons into visual data Introduction to the Concepts of United Stars Navy Leadership Intu- move Intuition lever Intuitive-control Irmunsul, the World Tree Iron ball Iron Star Irrevocable Rights Is he the one to face the Dark Ones? is here waiting for you." Isegrim Olafson Isen Landsby IST IST Car It is more than a shape shift Ivan Harrow ivory tower elite attitude the Ivy League J JAG lawyer Jammer Drones Jan, Class, Hein and Pit January 17th 2097 January 5th, 2160 Star Ark Stockholm Java Paradise Jeezuz John Harris Junk Food Junkers Junkers Yard Just then a K Kartanian Kartanian hardware Karthanian Karthanian conglomerate Karthaninan Raider Katarian Vascar Runners, Gravitational shear force keep your fangs clean and your honor true Keeper Keeper of the Cellars Keeper of the Halls Keeper Richard Keepers Keepers of Hasvik Kelp wine Kentucky Ker and the Mac Ker-Line Blaster Kermac and the Purple Worm Kermac Line Blasters Kermac Neuro ripper Kermac Psi shielding Kermac Psych Drugs Kermac T class Raider Kermac T- engines Kermac used their Telekinetic powers to kill Kevin Atkien kill deformed or handicapped children Kill Digger burrows Kiloton bomb Kilroy King of Markan II King of New Siam King of the Galaxy King Ranch Suite Kipling Planet Kissing Fish Kissing fish stuck to the side of a Triple-Finner Klack Battle Moon Klack ceremonial culture Klack Empire Klack Hegemony Klack Insect Klack monster Klack XO Klackt Klackt moisture Klackt Nine Klacktick Knowledge Citation Star Knowledge interpreter Knuckle dragging Neanderthals Koken Koken Moon Krabbel Quasimodo Krabbel version of a Quasimodo K-U Corridor kutchi kutchi coo L Lad Land walkers Landing Field Landing Platform large all terrain wheelbarrows large containers Large Lake Large Magellan Cloud or Large Magellanic Cloud Large Planetary Base large robotic machine rolled over and lifted the fish Lars Igvarhein Larson Larthop Clone Larthop studied the arcane and the mystic arts lattice woven Ultronit Neutronium Law 355 section 12 leather bound paper book Leather tanning Leedei Legend of the Prophecy legendary hunts legendary PSI weapon LEGO-III Nanite factory Leif Elhir Leif Erikson LEO Galaxy Level 10 intellect teacher Level 12 intellect Level 20 telepath Level K Level Nine Drugs Level three Saresii Emotion Enhancer Sonics Leyland Leyland CF 65 Lieutenant General Asth’tTk Lieutenant in dark green uniform Lif Lindholm life deciding parents Life Sign Scanners lifespan for humans was 250 years Light Dragon Light dragon breeding ground Lightning Dragon Liguanian like a very shaggy Fangsnapper Lillifee Limbur Lindberg boy Lindgren Clan line blasters Lips sis list of Relgious organizations counted over Fourteen million entries Listening post Litfas Arnske little auto doc unit little egglings Little One Freya live sex slave living gas bags living member of the Celtest race LMC Lobscouse local Rib burger Locust Swarm missiles Lofdahl Clan Lofdahl, Yngve or Yngve Lofdahl log book Log Book Archive on earth Log Book, handwritten tradition Log Drone Loki Loki torpedoes Loki torpedoes with Exo loads long black coat and knee high boots with rugged all terrain soles long freight tugs Longnight Longnight tunnel Lord Lumis Lords of Light Lorman's Starbase Lothar as the first born Lothar Ironfist Olafson Lothar Olafson Lothar Valthim Low Men Low men and the Social Structure of Nilfeheim low town levels loyalty program Lt Archer Lt Commander Neuheen Lt Commander Neuheen who was a Blue Lt Commander Woodstock Lt Commander Xt' nartoo Lt Homer Lt Voglgard Lt. Aurellius Lt. Belinda Morgan Lt. Caro Lt. Commander Apep Lt. Gorham Lt. Harrison Lt. Merkus Lt. Miglar Lt. Morgan Lt. Nort Lt. Rider Lt. Strasenburgh Lumi Plates Lumina Lamborghini RS Luna Luna Base Lunar Lander M Ma Swenson's boat house Mabaa Madrid magic mirror magnification horizon magnitude 77 feeler rays Magulon Main Battle version Main temple of the Church of Darkness Maintenance Manual Majesty Supreme Nt'gtar thk the 745th Majesty the Emperor Majesty’s daughter Princess Elfiatra make Upper Malag Malaria male Garbini Cadet Mall Flies Mall Geese man dressed in black man eating beast from another Dimension man with the shoulder cannons Manual 12 X Mao Pappy Vouza, Mao the Looser Mao Vouza Maria Marine Marine Boot Camp Marine Drop ship Marine Green for boarding action Mark XXVIII Markan One Markan World Wars marksman challenge maroon colored velvet dress Martha Masters mask of the executioner Master Alameda Master Milieu Mastermind society Matter disintegrators Matter tunnels Maxell System maximum stress conditions Mc Elligott’s aide MD-type Marine TKU Rifles Mead mechanical cartoon Pig Med Center Med Tech Medal of Honor Medal of the Wolfs Medallion of a Clan leader and on it the head of a falcon medallion showing the head of a dragon medical diagnostic scanner Medical Expert PDD Medical Main Medical Nanites Medical specialist Medium Planetary Base Meet-Someone bistro Mehgar Mehgar Class Member Assembly at Pluribus Member Civilizations memory crystal Mercenaries Mesosphere Meta Math Metal beams and rafters of the Halls of Hasvik metal scaffold meta-mumbo-jumbo Meteor Type VI freighter methane breather Michigan micro jump Microloads Midril Midril, the Cook Midshipman Midshipman Country Midshipman Mao Vouza Midshipman Suppor redirect to Namamir Suppor Midshipman Ulther Mighty one Miglar Mil Tech Military time milk shake. The green ones. Milzaaar mindless brutes Miner revolt of Rasmussen Planet in 2115 Miners from our neighbor planet balder Mini ISAH Pack mini or micro signatures miniature human miniature version of the Devastator Mix-a-Wood Mk-124 Portable Construction Command Console Moby Dick modern dark blue flyers with flashing lights molecular carbon fiber finger bone reinforcement Molecule compacted Ultronit Monks of the Azura Order Monthly Stipend Mood Swingers Moolax-Spinner Moon of the Vanderstraat System Mördaren Mortar Toad Mossberg Shrap Gun type 18 most exalted Kermac Most Precious Mother Mother of the Coven Mother Superior of the Order Mount Asgard Mount Muspelheim mountain tribe woman Mozart Balls from Vienna Earth Mr. Atkins Mr. Bergeson Mr. Cybernetic and his companion Mr. Dualix Mr. Grrrhankah Mr. Hammer Mr. John Mr. Kelpie Mr. Lindholm Mr. Miglar Mr. Nort Mr. Nu-Chang Mr. Roundtree Mr. Sunglasses Mr. Uhrim Mr. Walters Mr. Worther Mr. Zezzzzazhh Mrtgtha, which meant Murder-all Ms. Jansen MT Main Station much less dangerous Mud worm Multi Relay GalNet feed Multi Shop Murder-All Murphy created a support Avatar mushroom like plants Muspel Muspelheim mustard yellow carpet Mutants Mutation Mylar Syntho muscles Mylionir the Hammer mysterious opponents of the Celtest mysterious X decks Mystery Child mythical female Warrior spirits N Naidian Namamir Suppor Nameless Seven Nanite engineer Nanite factory nano carbon fiber reinforced skin Narlings Narth Narth Gate Narth Prime Narth Sphere Narth Supreme NAS redirect to Newly Acquired Space Newly Acquired Space Natkah Naval Academy NAVINT redirect to Navy Intelligence NAVINT Academy 1823 NAVINT, Xeno Tech Task force 602 Navy base on the sixth planet and Naxwax needler in its nose needler in its nose, microscopic needles Nefirata NELSON NELSON Operation and Management and NOAM redirect Neo Vamp Neo Vikings Nephew of the Cellar Keeper Nestor Netlor Netlor, Planet Neuro Rippers Neuro-electric impulses New Age Vamps New Holland New Nilfeheim New Place New Siam New Siam New Sweden New Sweden Maritime New Sweden stand New Sweden Sub model new thingstead New Wurgus New York City Newport Newport Academy Officer’s Lounge, Newport Academy Newport Academy Layout Newport Academy Logo Newport Challenge Newport City Newport Control Newport North Mountains Newport Planet Newport Staff Nibus Night of Baseth Nilfeheim Nilfeheim Delegation Nilfeheim Federal School 34 Nilfeheim kids blowing through plastic hoses Nilfeheim Noodles Nilfeheim Radio Nilfeheim special: Six pieces of deep fried flicker fish filets, our signature dip and fries Nilfeheims Economy Nilgensen Clan Nils Fisken Nils Supplies Ninio, the Garbini nitrogen Oxygen Garden-World Nn'tik Nobane System Nobles and the Union Nobto’dh Nomad Nubhir Herder Non Corp redirect to Non Corporeal Being Non Human life Non Leedei Non-Tox bar Noogor Nora's sonic tensing Norman's Planet Norse Norse God myths northern Mountains of the Bone Valley Notes field for special instructions Notugh nourishment gel Novak One Novak's Sun Novak System Nrlagh Nt'gtar thk the 745th N'toothal Nubhir Farming Nubhir Furs Nubhir herders Nubhir Hide scrubber Nubhir poop Nubhir snatcher Nubhir Wolf Puppies Nubhir wolf skins pillows Nubhir wolfs Nuclor the Death Dealer Nuco-Bat Nudies Nufgwaug Nuflug Bug Nuflug Day Nuflug Flies Nul Nul hunting Nul-Nul Nul-Nul Empire 1920 Nul-Nul Ships Nuran Enticers Nuran Space Nurse Olga nurse's office Nuthrum Device nuthum Nutro-Bars N'Vaant NX Hull Designation O Oagga Palm Oceanic, Planet octagon metal frame Octo bots October 7th,4999 Odin Odin Lane Odin, Thor, Balder, Heimdall, Ydun, Freya and Loki Odin's Blood Odin's Path Off World Garbage food Off World High Tech Off World Medics Off Worlder Off Worlder Garbage Office of Proposals official inquiry into the death of Midshipman Olafson Oghar Oghar technicians Oh mein Gott! Oil stained Soak stone Sack Oktoberfest Olafson Clan Olafson Gang Old Admiral Old Anali Old Arguer Old Battle axe Old Clan old Earth language called Latin old fashioned psycho acoustic old fighter seats old Highlander Old Huffh Old Keeper Old Man and soak stones Old Man and soak stones old maroon dress, the one with the golden seams Old Mooners Old Place Old Settlement Old Story old style bio-flex mask old TKU Old Warrior oldest brother Haromir oldest sister of the Coven Olia Olia and Limbur Omega order Omni-directional optic sensors Omnipresence Omni-sight helmet one hundred percent human female one of 732 religious associations worshipping the Oord Cloud Open secret of Nilfeheim Operation Second-look OPS OPS officer Optical Micro scanner Orange-Blue Orbital Assault Jump Orbital Jumps Order and Light Order chip Oresund, a fisher village Original Larthop Oromal Oromal specialist Noxthyxthyazonix Oromal technician Oseberg Clan Oseberg Oslo Ark Oslo Plaza O-Team other human Cadet, the our true form Ouroboros, the Serpent overall ship readiness time overwrite jump safety Owners License Oxy-Scrub P P Bomb P4 P4 Paralysator P5-Specter PAC Paint me an Ult pair of gloves and a black hood Palladium Chips Palomar 12 globular cluster Pan Saran Empire Pan Saran Grandmother Pan Saran XO Pandora Swan Papa Hogun Papua Town Para Dim Shield Para Dim Tech USS Paracelsus Paradim force field Paralysator Park ring Parking Lot Bomb Partook massacre Paul Masters Pauli Station Pay Sensor PDD redirect to Personal Data Device Pearl fisher Peerson Clan Peerson Burg Peppy perforated metal ring Perryton Personal Data Device Personal Gravitation Adjuster Petharian Petharian Brain Leeches Petharian Sword Petty Officer Curt Phleum Pretense Phobos phrase "kutchi kutchi coo" pickled fish Pig Mask Pilgrimage to the Halls Of Hasvik pink bikini Pinnacle Planet Piostla Piostla Psionic Spores Piostla War Piotr my assistant Pits of Hel Pizza Planck space Alegri II Planet Coven Planet Earth Planet Endora Planet Gregory Planet Iron Yard Planet New Place Planet Odin Planet Place Planet Quagmire Bog Planet Wichita as Planet with a murder mystery Plasti-tainer Plato Nan taakte Plato ship pleasure moons Plemo Pluribius System Pluribus Law Enforcement Pluribus Penthouse Pluribus Unum Pluribus Unum and Planet Suburbia Pluribus Unum Virtual Tours Pluri-Cab Pluto Plutonian Poho Poison activator Poison Implant Political Parties of the Union Polonium blocks Polonium in Rad-Shield Casings Pootsna, Planet Popular Food on Nilfeheim Port 5 Control Port Hotel or Portel portable hygiene recycler Portel room Poseidon IX –Multi Mode Fast Attack Post Office Poul from Phantas pour-a-wood target Poverty & Hunger practical joker Pre Astro pre Astro 2D classic Pre Zero Point Power Cube Pree Pree Cave Pree Installation Pree Record Sphere Pree Sphere Preflight deck Premium, Professional or Ultimate GalNet user Pressure Dome Incident Prey Gardens Prim Planet Primary shield projectors Aawut, Prince of New Siam Prince Valiant princes of New Siam Princess of the Saran Empire Principal's Office Privacy Field activator Private Enforcers Project 12 Project-a-sign promise I made to Astrid Prophecy of Before and Yet to come protocol 9 Prototype Scorpion pseudo wood PSI Corps PSI Corps General PSI Corps officer PSI Corps Uniform Psi powers Psi Radio Psi Snake PSI weapon the Afonee Psionic Psionic crowd scanning Psionic Hypno-suggestive powers Psionic powers Psionic powers to Hypno suggest Psionic Snakes Psionic talent Psych Cases Psych Evaluation Psych Evaluator Psych Sonics Psycho Plank Punk Psycho Surgery Purist purple energy bubble purple film like force field Purple Heart Purple Worm pyro color bombs Q Quad-bikes Quadi-Ped Quagmire Bog Quagmire Bog Forward research base Quagmire Bog Forward research base Cara Paterhum quarter patch Quasars Quasi Space bubble Quasi Space Communication system Quasi-space Queen Cleotrix, the Second Queen Nefirata Queen N'thannskknta, the 674th Queen of the First Nest Queens Guard Queens Ship Quom R R&R Rad shield coated Polo coins Ragnarsson Clan Ragnarsson flag Ragnarsson rock Ragnarsson’s Funeral Rama 7 Rama Bot Ranger Ranger Solomon raptors Ratingos Dios Convutas Raven of the Ragnarssons Reagan trophy real live Celtest Officer Real Space real Vikings Rear Admiral Zuzzh recon model Recruiting specialist Olivia Green Recycler red aluminum casings Red and White Striped Red colored Quasimodo Red Dragon Red Dragon Prototype Red Dressed Assassin Woman red glass ball Red haired woman red mane is Elnna Red night, the darkest years of Klack history Red Segment Red Team Red Throat red tube dress Red-Red-Blue regiment of skim-ka riders Rehatoo Reinforced skin and bone Relay buoy chain Relay Drone Religion and State in the Union Religious Event Religious University Tabernacle 12 Remote Repeater Unit remote trigger Representative of Nilfeheim killed Representative Offices requisition form 44563-A requisition form 44563-B Research and Access station rest tent Restaurant manager Revolving starters Rib Burger Ribbon-read-out Richard Richard the Outcast Ride-bots Riesen Right to Work Rillo senior Rillo Syndicate ring with a fanged skull symbol Ripley's Canyon Roast me a Nul roasted Ochsen Robo Toto robot bar tender Robot Coup attempt of 2412 Robot Mannequin robotic Swine robotic tool box robots Rodney Barack Rohlo System Roiders Roslund Ross 248 Ross System Rotting fish liver stinking, dried out old bastard Roundhouse Roy Roy Masters Ruger .22 caliber Ruler of the 17 Blue Worlds Ruling of the Elders rune stones S S-10 Multi function Bots S-10 robots sac of grandmother sacred knife of revenge Saint Mary of Scott salvo tact San Francisco Sandcastle Saran Saran Planet Lander Saran Principalis Saran rediscovered it in 2100 Saran Ship Saran Shipwreck Saran style eye make-up Sarans made a third attempt to find out what happened to their people in 3200 Sares Prim One Sares Psi clinic Saresii Anti PSI tech Saresii Auto Dressers Saresii Ceramiplate Saresii Clone Process Bot Saresii Mask Maker Saresii Psionic Nullifiers Saresii Psi-shields Sastra devices Saturn 5 rockets Saturnian Body guards Saturnian Fight and Security Academy Saturnian Women scaffold schedule board School cafeteria School nurse school skimmer Schützenmeisterschaft Schwartz Bio Engineering Schwartz family Schwartz Industries Sky Needle III Schwartz Intergalactic Industries (SII) Sci- Command science bug Science Corps Science Corps Officer Science Council Science Institute Science model Scooper vessels Scoopers Scoopers base Scottish costume screening specialist scriptures of Anntko the holy Scrub-A-Deck Sea Harbor Sea Turtle DNA Sea Wall Seafood trade convention Seattle Seaweed Berry tea seaweed flower buds Seax, our Skinner Knife Second Exodus second sister of the Coven secret air lock Secret Gardens of Nilfeheim secret identity secret power my womanhood Sector 602 Sector 603 NAVINT Seeders, the Seenian Sekhet Nefertiti Elfiatra, the Precious, Princess to the Saran Empire Sekhet Nefertiti Elfiatra, the Precious, Princess to the Saran Empire, Second Daughter to Her Majesty the Queen Cleotrix, the Second 2349 Semper Fi Sender Stars Seneca Sensor Base Sensor Relay buoy sentient beings sequence sender stars Sergeant Throok Sergei Sergei Kachinski Servant of the Fallen Master Service Excellence Ribbon Service Number 02-S-01 Service number 1082320-O-5434 Serv-Matic Serv-matics Seth's Shadow Settlement Seven Major Councils: Science, Political, Foreign Affairs, Military, Health and Medical, Intelligence, Trade and Finance Seven winged demons of Kathtrak Seventeen Books of the Forbidden Psionic Arts several watch lists Sewer Ghouls shabby coat Shadow of the Brotherhood Shadow of the Brotherhood Hythagh Shadow protection Shadow women Shaill Shaill bio-genetic Pheromone Gas Shaill nerve toxin Shaill pheromone gas Shaill Xeno Bio Instructor Shaiman Dissident Shaka Shallow Waters sharp teeth vermin Sharpton She who is with the Warrior Shetland shift in the engineering department shiny metal plaque Ship AI can make life and death decisions ship scuttlebutt said Ship to surface planetary incendiary device Shiss Shiss Raider Shiss worlds shock freezing the big fish Shogrozz shopping channels Shore rocks shortcutting 90,000 light years to a 4 hour motorcycle ride Shortsummer Show poodle Shuttle Hangar 546 Shuttle landing deck Shuttle was a plain cargo version SI Hypra Suntorch blasters SI-5 Robot Siam Eleven World Kingdom Sid Armstrong Sid Armstrong the biggest Zero G Star Sid Winslow; Chief Engineer of the Greifswald Werft Corporation Siegfried Siegfried lane Sif's Aunt Sigfrida Sigmund, our harpooner Signature Camouflages Ult Gravo Mine Sigvard Sigvard Elhir Sigvard of the Elhir Clan Sigvards Injuries SII redirect to Schwartz Intergalactic Industries SII anti-surveillance technology SII Gynecology Expert Advisor SII Havoc Ship to ship missiles SII Marine Agra SII Octo 2000 SII Small Craft Division SII Sturgeon – Version 9-Atlantic. USS Elena SII TKU SII Transporter SII-Cerberus Type IV Robot SII-Comm Mark 6 Silkworm Anti Fighter missiles Silver Falcon Inc. Silver Flicker Silver Hawk's Emporium Silver Hawks –Original Unhealthy silver snapper fur collar of her cape Silver Star Silver Flicker Fish Simu-Eat Upgrade SIN 4 or SIN IV SIN 4 Assassins Singing Huffh single holo Pic print Sinister Sports Inc. Sip Sap Sir I am getting massive ECM pulses Sisters of Comprehension Sisters of Nilfeheim Sitaurian brocade Siucra Siucra Battleship Siurca, the tailed monkey Six Double six ton Quasimodo Main Battle suit Skath skeletons of large animals Skid Row Skid Row Sub level 4 skin tight deeply cut copper metal mini dress skinner knife Skull Cap Skull Sphere Skullbones Sky Ball sky god Tir Sky Kids Sky-Floaters Inc. Slave merchandise slave trader Slayer harpoon sleek black belted combinations Sleep Inducer Slide Belt Slide way nine slugs Small Craft Development small ship, disc shaped Small Standard Planetary Base small throwing axes smoking pipes Snail and Snake Kissers of Uluntu Snake beings Snake thing Snapper bacon Snapper Herders Snapper leg Snapper skulled Snapperfish Snapper-skull Sniper cannon Snøfrid Snøfrid Bredenberg soak-stones Soaring Delights Society for Truth Sojo tent Sojonit implants Sojonit Order Sojonit Outfit Sojonit Prostitutes Sojonit temple Sojonit wigs Sol System Solar Systems solid air Solken System some sort of Ferry Man son of a Crocodile Son of Darkness Son of the House Suppor sons of Muspel and Sutr Sons of Siegfried Sony Economy Soron, the Third South Forest Southern Strom Sea Space Bus Space Bus Terminal Space Bus versus Submarine thing Space Dollars Space Elevators space feelers Space Port Space port in the Sahara Space Port lobby Space Port Three Spaceport 14 of Pluribus Unum Spaceport 3 Computronic Sparke Fizz Soda Sparkle Bright delights factory Sparkle Bright Neon Gum Sparkle Bright Soda Spatial Gate Spatial Gate on Wichita Spatial Gate to Planet Place Speaker of the Elder (Yakuta) Speaker of the Elders speaker of the Inner Circle special friends Special Mission Command Annapolis Specialist Noxthyxthyazonix specialized engineering version Speleology Spelunker Assistant Program Suite Spelunkers Sphere of Assembly Spindlar leader of the Yellow team spitting steel rod Splish-Splash Spor Spore bomb Sporran Squadron News Magazine squadron of Ultra Battle ships Squadron Standby room Squiggle SRB Stable hand - groom Stafford Planet Stahl’s Method Standard Issue Multi Purpose suits Standard years Standard-Lingu Standby Lobby 34 Star Gods Starblazer Starblazer Spaceship Starship captain Stasis tube state dinner state-banquet statue of a stylized humanoid figure Steamships steel ball with chain Steel rafters Steiner Boy Steiner Clan Steven Stick and Fix can Stink Bomb stink bugs stinking fish-maw from Ulta Stockholm Ark Stoke’s chair Stomper stone chairs, upholstered with dark red velvet Stoo Pet Lizard Stowaway straight laced losers Strangle veins Street Skidders striped Attikan strongest organic acid Admiral William Strother Strugeon Courier ship Sturgeon Sturgeon Class Courier Sub level 4 Sub Pen sub processing space Subsurbians Suburbia Moon One Suburbia Planet succession war of 4619 Sud covered Rafters Sugar and Spice sugar water Suicide of the Alakarr Emperor Sul be damned Sullivan Mc Donkin Sumner Planet Sun Tzu's Art of War Sunbeam Torches Sunglasses Super Clone Wars of 2116-2121 super dreadnought super exotic particles Super Express Slide way Suppor Clan Suppor Clan business with the Worm Support Skeletons Survey Satellite launched Suspect watch list Sutr Sutr, the Fire Giant Sutr, the giant with the flaming sword Sven Swenson Swash Ninety swear on Gungir sweet tobacco sweetmeats swimming dura plast platform Swine and Dine Swine and Dine Vanilla Shake with strawberry swirls swine mask or coveralls sword sized butcher knife Swybar Swynon Swybar synthetic muscle Syntho muscle System Administrator of NELSON T T Class life form Tabernacle 12 table of the Thauran Emperor Tabor Tremendous Tachyon radio Takian talk to you the other way tall blonde is Astrid tall Elly talon shaped monoliths Tammor Family Tammors tankard of Mead Tantalus Oak Tantrum fighters Tar-Kar taskforce CLOAK taxi Cab bubbles taxi Cab bubbles Tech Level eight society Tech Stop or Techstop or Tech-Stop tech-level 11 space ship Techno Shack Tele Optics Telekinet Telepath telepathic communication TEMPLE OF THE FANGED SKULL tenth Generation Greenies Terra Terra Kenya blend latte Terran Terran Battle robot technology Terran Canine animal Terran Cattle Terran cigarettes Terran Dolphins Terran Mil Tech Terran national state Terran pig roast Terran sharks Terran Silk Terran style Bubble tech layout Terran Tobacco Timmy Terror Hammer Tescor Testicular torsion Teutonic knights Tham-The that Defender can be born Thauran Empire Thauran high nobles Thauran House of Suppor Thauran Noble house Thauran nobles Thauran Politics Thauran representative appointed by the Emperor Thauran Union Admiral The Afonee culture The Ancient ones that seeded human life The Ancient ones that seeded human life in our Galaxy the Avalon The Avalon was boarded by Nul the Axe The benelovent friends of Earth The Bible (or other religious book), The big Hunt the Big Test the Blue the Book of Old the Bridge the Brotherhood The Captain's Table: Ten humorous stories the catacombs The Circle The Clan of Elders calls me the Holy One The Colors are White, Beige, Yellow, Green, Red, Blue and the lowest caste is Purple The Corporal on Witchita Planet the Corridor the Cova the Coven The Creature that is Gwenn The Crucible The Cursed Trans Matter Station The D 60 The data pulse the disc the Disc of Koken The disguised Kermac the Dualix the Eldest The Emergency on Planet Gregory the Empress the enemies of the Master the evil Tycoon the Expanse the field of graves The first Gatekeeper The First Minister Voluur the five books The furry Lt the Gate The Gate to Hasvik The Greek and Macedonian Art of War The grotto the Hanglers The Herald The Keeper of the Halls The Ker The Kermac pulled the tigers tail and we did nothing to stop them The late profession of arms the Mac the Mark of Tyrannos The Master the mating cycle of a Bone Gripper The Mechanic the Most Precious the Needle The Office of the president The Olafson Burg The old man wore a faded, rough looking poncho the Old Place The Old Sire the one that ventured to Narth Prime the One who has talked to Odin the one whose seat is always empty the ones that have been blessed by the Pree the parade the Pillar the place that was chosen the Planetary Exchange The platform The Pree the Rangers THE REAGAN TROPHY the real reason for the Diamond Ball The Red Cloak The Roundhouse The RULE The Rule has been broken The Ruler of the 17 Blue Worlds the rules The Sarge the Scorpion The scriptures of Anntko the sea port of Halstaad Fjord The Second Exodus The secret Gardens of Nilfeheim The Servant of the Dark One The Seven Voyages of Captain Harvey the Sojonit of the Olafson Gang The Sojonit Order The Stairs of Hasvik the statue The Steel Cable Whip The Thauran Empire The thing looked even more frightening The Thingstead the token of power the token the Narth possess The Translocator Secret the Transport the two cadets that died on the Yakuta world The Uhrim The Under men and low men of Nilfeheim the Valley The Village the ward of Swybin The woman Harkur meets Theobar the First Son of Darkness, Supreme High priest of the Church of Darkness There are eighteen different versions There are so much more items to a woman's wardrobe than a man's Thermosphere Thickgrass-seaweed Thingstead This is how Eric was dressed leaving the Devastator This platform was only 600 meters above ground this year's challenge Thompson E Blaster Thor Gun boats Thor the thunder god Thor's wagon Those Monkey primates of Terra always talk about peace and all, because they are so terribly good at war! thousand credit suits Three Hundred Standard Years three inches length and the tips were razor sharp Three Wise Men of the Assembly Three-fin fish Throne World Throw axes to cut braids, why? throw the rune stones Thunberg's Café TIA Tibetan monks tight one piece suit of a burgundy color Time keeping in the Union timer box Timothy grass Tinkehel Tinkehel world Tir rune Titanium bowls TLC sniper cannons TMS TMS Main station Togar Togar cats Togar Warrior guards Togar's Armor Tomb World Torath Torkel Cederstrom Tough-film bag Tower Hangar of the Rock Towns and Villages on Nilfeheim TPM- Capsule tractor field Trade and Commerce within the Union Trade and Finance committee Trade Lane Fort tradition of Godfather ship Traditional Costume of Neo Vikings traditional Neo Viking dress Traditions of Nilfeheim Trafalgar Trans Dim Physic Trans light sensors Trans Matter Station Trans Matter Tunnel terminal Trans Planet mover Trans Planet transport system Transdim shields trans-dimensional technology trans-dimensional trip Transgalactic Communications Trans-galactic society Transition line Translocator bombs Translocator cannons Translocator Gatling guns Translocator sniper cannons Translocators Curse or Blessing Trans-luminal Treshold Transmatter Tunnels Transmatter Tunnels. Tyco Crater transmission of the First Billie transparent Duranium transparent Ocean tunnel transparent purple plastic film suit transparent shiny leg covers with a hint of black The Transport trans-spatial bubble Trans-spatial physics Transverse fracture Trapper trees glue Trappers Palm Trash Island Traveler treasure chamber Trevor Burke Trexi Tri Beam Blaster Tri beam gun Tribal wars Triceratops Trillion beings Triple BBQ Rib with fries and a coke tripple rotten Light gag Triton Trojan Horse Trondheim Trondheim Clan Trophy Hall True Darkness and Peace are the rewards True Darkness is Peace True Image Mirror true purpose of the Guardian trunk nosed Elly TSI TSI chief Cherubim Tukta Maggots Tuktian Tuktian Law tunnel 9 Tunnel of Horrors Tunnel recess Dwelling tunnel recesses Tunneling robots Turbaned driver Tusen Kippa Beach Twelve Marines all in black, twelve tokens of power Twi Halfer Twilight Twilight Police Twilight river two bright moons of Pluribus Two dead beings still armed with strange shaped blasters Two Three Two Yokuta with badly burned leg stumps two-Dee screen Tyco Crater Tycoon Rex Schwartz Type 100 P Culture Type 3B Garden world Type 4D Garden world Type Nine typical Union clover-leaf layout Tyr Tyr Olafson Tyr’s part Tyranno Tyranno Bait Tyranno Butchers hook Tyranno Fin Tyranno Fin fillet Tyranno Fin Stew Tyranno meat Tyranno oil Tyranno Saurus Tyranno Season Tyranno Skull Fire Place Tyranno Skull Fireplace Tyranno Slayer Tyson Glactic Tyson Planet U UFO Ugla Mohn Uglam UGM Uhim Clan Uhim Grounds Uhrim Uhrim Kings Uley Ulfred Lindbergh Ulkatai Ulkatai slave Ulrike Ult Ult Coils boosted the Kartanian shield Ult Fighting Doctrine Ult Gravo Mines Ult harmonic melodies Ult harmonics Ult instruments Ult Moisture Suit Ulta Ultanium Ulta's first Golf course 6449 Par 67 course Ultimate Death Champion Ultmaki the Gentle Ultra battle ships Ultra Corps Ultra long range TLC sniper cannons Ultra Lux Ultra Lux Flyer Ultra Lux suite Ultra Marines Ultra Retro Emo Ultra retro Emo Revival fashion scene Ultra Suit Ultra Wrestling Ultronit Ultronit armor Umbilicals UMBRELLA Uncle Hogun Uncle Sam under Red-Red-Blue Underverse underwater vents Underwire undiluted Terran UNI chamber Uni Littles Uni Metal platform Uni travellers UNI Unicorn experience Uniform Code of Justice uniform of the Science Corps Unilever unimportant, ice planet Union Union Anthem Union Armed Forces recruitment event Union Battle group Union Battleship Union BCaD Union blaster weapon Union Chief Justices Union Citizen Union Clinic Union clover-leaf layout Union Colony Development Bureau Union colors Union Constable Union construction project Union Court Union Credits Union Education Board Union executioner Union Feast Union Federal Police Union Fish Union flag Union Fleet Union Fleet Administration Headquarters Union Fleet Headquarters Union Fleet manual on executions Union Fleet Mil-tech Union Fleet Operations headquarters Union Fleet Uniform Union Force Recon Marines Union GalCom Buoy 5294939-83883 DW Union go home Union Judge Union Justice Department Union Law 778 Union Marshall Union Membership application Union Planet attacked Union Police Union Police Detective John Cue Union Police of Pluribus Unum Union Post office Union Robotic Companies Union School Union School Education Board Union Soldier Boy Union Special Ops Union SWAT Union Tech Magazines Union TKU (Thermo Kinetic Unit) Union Transponder codes Union Transponder codes Union Ultronit Union Victory over the Nogoll Union Week UnionCreds Union-Klack Corridor Union's Secret Emperor United Earth United Earth Government United Stars Army United Stars Fleet General Orders United Stars Marine Corps United Stars Naval Academy United Stars of the Galaxies United Stars of the Galaxy United Stars Ranger Service United Stars Science Council United Stars services United Stars Star ship Scorpion United States Marine emblem United States Marines Unites States of America Universal Collective Universal Wrestling Titans match University of Bristol Unrestricted Space unwanted Olafson brat Up world Upload couch Upper Caste Shiss Upper Continent of Sin 4 Ups upside down hanging Kermac thralls Upward Sector Upward sector to the fringes of the Sagitarius Arm Uranus, Planet urban warfare and security personal system USotG Fleet Command Structure USS Avalon USS Balmung USS Bremerton USS Cyprus USS Devastator USS Elena USS Hyperion USS Ivanhoe USS Kilroy USS Melbourne USS Michigan USS Palermo USS Paracelsus USS Petersburg USS Porter USS Ragnarsson USS Rosinante USS Seattle USS Seneca USS Shetland Utchat, the Giga Computronic Utlanese Shake Utnalai UtnAnali utter black field UWASPS UWT matches V Vac Foam Vac pac Vac Packed supplies Vaccu Ball Valhalla Valkyrie valley of Kathtrak Vamp-Fly Vandermeere College at Triton Vanderstraat Nebula Vanderstream Open Top Vantax Vari-Form chairs Vari-From beds Varigrav Disc Vari-matic bed Vascars Vat Gerson Vat Meats Vault of Knowledge Veil of Abstinence Velox Velvet Vengeance Angels vent bot Vent-O-Matic Venus Venus Sun tea Venus, Goddess Venus, Organisation Venusians Verfluchter Dai Pirat Verfluchter Wikinger vermin from Archa Verti- Shooter vibrating monofilament claws Vibro Blade Vibro Boarding axe Vibro Machete Vid Show Vidi-brochure Viertlvorfier Viking boats Viking Movement Viking prince Viking-Pirate Violent Mothers Violent Mothers association VIP protection Act Virtu Virtu – animate you Virtu Choices Virtu Expeditions with the GGM Virtu helmet Virtu Immerge Simulator Virtu Ships Virtu Upload Virtual Excursion Virtual school trip Virtual Zoo Visit Virtu-Immerse production Visi-Cards Vision Class Dreadnought Visualizer VLA-467 VMA Vodka Vodka and Cola Vodka Martini Voglgard Voice amplifier Voice Box Voice of the Cave Voice of the Universe Voice, Menta and DNA patterns Volo-flyer Volvo Skimmers Vorneun Vril Vril Society Vril-ya W Waco Massacre Wait-Bot Waite, Bennett wakeup call walk like a Fangsnapper herder in Longnight furs walking Whales Walther Pulse Laser Wanderer War spores ward of son Swybin warmed ale Warrior Funeral Warrior Sister Warrior Stahl Warrior wearing the colors red and white Washington Waste Recycler Water Polo Water snake mating season Water Snakes Water-Huffh Water-snake Bull Water-world way finder drone WCGI weapon belt Weapon System Officers wearing a dark red uniform Weather Control weather control engineer Webb Stokes, Admiral We-Can-Get-It Inc. wedge shaped battle ship weird fishy salad weird Saresii transvestite Weiswurscht and a Brezen well-known GalNet News Anchors Western Sea Wetmouth Wetmouth’s mask Wetty What a Planet Representative does What actually is the Worm What are the Halls of Hasvik and who are the Faceless Seven? What DNA repairs? What fruit is in that milk? What is a Battle group? What's with the costumes? wheeled bus wheeled things whisk of translucent veil Whispering Spirit Whispering Uni Ruins on Netlor White and Blue Medical White Being white fabric tubes White God like creature white hood with red blood spatter White Nogoll back on the Nog White Puff White Segment white skinned meddlers White Sleeves white soft belly fur of Nubhirs White Stocking Mask White Throat Caste White Throat Shiss white Tyranno white water rafting trip Who can eat what Why Eric’s father killed his first wife Why Gretel hated Eric Why Isegrim hated Eric Why the Kermac had abandoned their home Wichi-green Wichita Wichita Bone mystery Wichita Giants wig of dark brown shimmering hair Wig, sojonit Wild Bill Wildcat Will Amplifier will benders William Reynolds, Planet Governor Wilson Wind mask winged Demons winged Demons Winston Planet winter move of the Snapper herds Wintsun surprised becoming a Logistics officer Wintsun, Asher Witches of Coven Witchita bats Wizard of Oz Wizard of Oz, Program Wizard of Oz, Ship Wizard, Old Wolf Seal Wolfcraft Fighter Wolfcraft Flyboys Wolfcraft IV Wolfcraft V Wolfcraft VI Wolfs of the Olafsons Wolke Sieben Women in traditional dresses Wonn wooden dragon boat wooden float Wooden Target, Swinging World tree world tree with the encircling serpent Worm, the Worshipful Masters Worst Odor woven garment with wide sleeves Wrist Cannon Wuerg Exotics Wulf Starr Wurgus School of Solar Engineering Wurgus Solar Engineers Wurgus Super Nova Wurgus Trade Center Wurgus Wurlag Wurlag poison Wurlag Poison Injector X X decks X101 computronics X101 E series X101 execution X101 jokes XChange-Net Xeno Assault Response Team Xeno Bio Institute xeno bio specimen containers Xeno Biological Xeno biologists Xeno Class Xeno Linguistics Xeno loving freak Xeno Research Xeno Techs XLT-4 license XO XO of the Paracelsus Xunx Xunx crisis Xunx Reach Y Y’thsat System Yakazuma Ship Development Corporation Y'All Y'All Control Device Y'All Crisis Y'All Slayers Ydun year 5348 Yellow dorm Yellow Mark (The Mark) Yellow Nanite Foam yellow on maroon colors original flag yellow red white and blue color scheme yellow red white and blue color scheme Yellow Segment Yellow team Yngve Lofdahl Yokuta Yokuta band Yokuta delegation Yokuta Government Yokuta music Yokuta restaurant Yokuta Salad Yokuta ships Yokuta Tribal Council Yotta Loads You are a Nibus young Nuflug Yuletide Yuletide and t Yunkers Yuri's World Yutoo System Yuu-Hr Yvonne Z Zero-G Zero level Zero point energy power storage Zero Stasis Zezzazzzzz Zezzh Zinools Zirconium mines Zombie Zounds Category:Lists